How My Life was Flipped upside down
by kittykatluvsu
Summary: When Lulu goes to see her friend Marie at work she find Andy Biersack from black veil brides talking to her she takes him around and then the band stays at her house.
1. day 1

My name is Lulu and I'm a huge Black Veil Brides fan. I have been for years. The storey I am about to tell you is how my life got flipped up side down.  
My storey starts out on a Monday morning I didn't have to get early because I wasn't in school since it was summer break. I hopped out of bed, grabbed some clothes and went to the bathroom. I turned on the water and started to undress wile waiting for the water to heat up. I got into the shower. While I was taking a shower I was going over all the things I had to do today. I got out of the shower and began to dry my body and hair. I got dressed then blow dried my hair and began doing my make up. I was wearing black skinny jeans with an Evanescence t-shirt with random rubber bracelets. I had black eye liner and I shadow on, with a dark red lipstick on. My hair is black with red tips. I have brown eyes.  
I begin to go down stairs. I saw that my parents aren't home. (There probably at a bar or shooting up somewhere.) I continued into the kitchen and grabbed and apple. I grabbed my keys and got in my red mustang. I continued to the mall. I had to buy some things. I went in to one of my favorite stores called Dark Treasures.  
I went to the front desk and ask the lady, " Is Marie in?"  
"She's waiting for you in the back." she said without looking up from he magazine she looked really out of place with her blond hair pink shirt and purple mini skirt.  
I went onto the back and she was talking to someone in a hushed voice. I couldn't make out what they were saying though.  
"Sup, Marie!" I screeched.  
"Hey Lulu." she replied  
At that moment I realized who she was talking to it was Andy Beirsack himself.  
"I… uh… uh …" I stuttered my words.  
" You must be Lulu, I'm Andy." he said .  
" I know who you are. I'm a HUGE fan." I said so happily.  
" Lulu I was wondering if you could take Andy to the concert tomorrow since your going and everything. I said 'Id drop him off' to my cousin Ash, but we just got a new shipment of product and I have to work late. Can you please take him." She said wile smiling.  
"Yeah" I said.  
I can't believe I'm going to take Andy to a concert tomorrow.  
"So Andy do you have any plans today" I said.  
"Nope" He said so sweetly.  
" You want to reek some havoc?" I asked him hopping he would say yes.  
"Hell Yeah!" he said "Where should we start?"  
I thought for a moment, "I know" I grabbed his hand and ran to Babies 'r' Us. I pointed at 80 year old lady who was walking by.  
"Can I help you?" she asked.  
"We are looking for a stroller for newborns" I said sweetly while Andy was holding me.  
"Who for?" she said unknowingly  
"For us" he said  
She seems a little shocked. "If you don't mind me asking. Who's the father."  
I looked up towards Andy holding my stomach. "I am" Andy said.  
She seemed even more shocked since he looked older then he was.  
"How old are you two" she looked at us.  
" I'm twenty-three and she is fifteen" Andy spoke up  
She looked sick and walked away.  
We went out of the store laughing really hard.  
"That was great how did you come up with that one" he said  
" I saw it on TV" I said.  
We reeked havoc for a few more hours while doing some shopping then we left. We got to the car and I asked " Where you staying"  
"On the bus" he replied.  
"You can stay at my house tonight." I said  
"No I can't do that to you." He said so sweetly  
" Well you have no choice, call the guys and you guys stay with me."  
He called the guy and it took us all around five minutes to get there. The others where there around twenty minutes. My parents we past out drunk on the couch and the floor. When Andy saw he couldn't help but hug me. I took him to one of the spare bed rooms. Then Ash to the one next to it, I put Jake and CC in one with two beds in it and Jinxx in the one down stairs. I soon started dinner.  
"Hey dinner is ready!" I yelled and all the guys came running down.  
My parents just left without noticing the guys.  
"So those where your parents?" Jinxx said Andy kicked him under the tabled, and gave him a serious look. "Nevermind"  
"So where you guys going after this?" I asked to break the silence.  
"Well we are laying low for awhile." Andy said  
After that we all talked for at lest two hours.  
While I was cleaning up after dinner Andy walked in and he picked up some dishes that I couldn't grabbed and put them in the water he grabbed a towel and helped me do the dishes.  
"Why are you doing this Andy" I said as if I didn't want him to hear.  
Then he bent over and kissed me on my check. I blushed a bright red. I kissed him back but this time on the lips. I could feel the passion in the kiss like I have never felt before. He hoisted me up on the counter. I brushed the hair out of his face so I could see his beautiful eyes. When I did he saw my scares on my arm and the fresh cuts from today. He grabbed my arm and looked at me with a pained look.  
"Why" he asked me. I broke down crying on his chest and he just stood there holding me.  
He carried me bridal style up the stairs to my room. He put me on my bed and on his way out I grabbed his arm. "Please stay?" I asked  
He climbed in to bed and held me while I rested my head on his chest


	2. day 2

I woke up and looked at Andy he looked so sweet. I was still thinking about the night before, why in hell would I kiss some one I had just met then proceed to sleep on his chest. I kept thinking I must have known before but I through it out of my head. I looked at the clock it was 12:00. "damn it" I yelled fleeing out of bed. I woke up Andy with out thinking.  
"What the fuck it wrong?!" he screeched  
"Nothing, I'm just not used this schedule. We should get up though, it 12:00."  
"ok" He said with a smug smile.  
We got ready. He was looking at me as I got changed. I didn't really mind I felt so comfortable with him.  
We finally got finished and we went down stairs. (We would have taken showers but it was to late in the day) We heard the guys laughing but we didn't know about what. The guys where in the kitchen and Jinxx was cooking some food.  
" You sleep well?" Ash said.  
"Yep! The best in years" Andy said so happily  
I just smiled and nodded. I walked away from Andy for a moment to text Marie. I told he I need to talk to her and I will be there in a little bit. "I got to go somewhere in a bit so make your selves at home. And don't touch the alcohol or my parents will have your heads." I said half joking.  
" We wont we have plans. Well all of except for Andy." CC said smiling.  
"Well Andy make your self at home for a bit and if my parents go into my room." I said  
He nodded and I grabbed my keys and left. I soon got to Marie's house. I went on in I didn't have to nock since her parent weren't home. I went into her room she was still asleep. I went to the kitchen and made us some breakfast. I went back up to her room with a cup of coffee. "Wakey Wakey eggs and bacy!" I said wile shacking her arm.  
"WHERE IS THE FIRE!" she yelled "GOD, you scared me.  
"Sorry, I just need to talk to you about Andy and shouldn't you be at work?" I said remembering what she had said yesterday.  
"Well about that I lied. Andy just wanted to see you again so bad." She said.  
"What do you mean 'again' before yesterday it was just wishing I could meet him" I explained.  
"You know how Ash form BVB is my cousin righ?" she asked me. I shook my head "You remember that kid Andrew that you liked?"  
"Yeah, what does he have to do anything with it" I asked "OH YEAH! I made breakfast." We Went down stairs to her kitchen. We sat down at the breakfast bar and we ate.  
"Well Andrew is Andy." She said I almost choked on my eggs.  
"Well that explains it." I said hoping she wouldn't hear.  
" Explains, Why I kissed him so patently, why he cared about my scars ,why he slept with me last night and why I felt I knew him."  
"Wait you had SEX with him." she yelled  
"What NO. I slept on his chest and he held me." I said  
"OK, you know you need to keep thing PG-13 with your parents" She said I nodded my head.  
"Well I better get home, Andy is waiting." I said. I gave her hug and left.  
When I got home there things where gone and the bed were made I thought they had left. I started to cry. Then Andy coughed I look at him and ran to him and gave him a bear hug. "What is it" he said.  
I snuffled and said. "I thought you had left me. Why didn't you tell me you where Andrew."  
"I didn't know how you would react." He smiled and kissed me so softly.  
"So when do you need to be at the concert" I said  
"Well it three now and the concert start at seven. So in about an hour" he said  
"We better get ready then" I said  
We went to our rooms we both got changed I got into black ripped skinny jeans. I ripped BVB t shirt with I white tank top under it. I did my hair and make up and I did my war paint like Andy's.  
Andy was wearing two belts. I Batman t-shirt black skinny jeans with a hole on the right knee and he had his war paint done. We stopped and look at each other and went to my car. It took us about thirty minutes to get there. I got my ticket out and my backstage pass. I went to the bus and we waited for the rest of the guy to get there.  
When they did they started sound check and we I took my seat. Some people came and got me and said that the guys wanted to see me.  
When I got to the guy. Andy grabbed my hand and took me to the stage. "You are going to introduce us and then you can take your seat." Andy said smiling.  
"Are you ready to ROCK!" I said the crowed yelled yeah. "I can't hear you." Yeah they yelled louder "Give it up for back veil Brides. Andy came up out of the stage. I ran back to my seat. I enjoyed the rest of the show and went to the meet and greet after. I sat down next to Andy. I spent the night with Andy as he signed things. It was around 1:00 before they where done.  
"Bye Guys." I said  
"Wait, Lulu you are in no condition to drive you can stay in the bus tonight" Andy said  
"No I cant do that." I said  
"Well you don't have a choice." I laughed and I got on the bus. Andy and I slept in the back room of the bus and got changed. I was wearing on of Andy Ts and my Bra and underwear. Andy was wearing a T-shirt and some sweatpants. We got in to bed and I snuggled up next to him.


	3. Day 3

I wake to find him his arms raped around me. I was still on the bus but I think we have moved. Look outside to see my house. The place where I dread coming to each day. Andy starts to wake soon his eyes flutter open and all to soon he is awake. "Good morning sleeping beauty" he says smiling up at me. "Hey, thanks for bringing me home." I say sadly. I start to pick up my think when he grabs my hand. "You know you don't have to go back." " Where else would I go?" I say looking to his blue eyes. "Well me and the guys where thinking you can come with us if you want." And says so nervously. I jump up and give him a huge hug. "I take that as a yes." I nod. "We better get your stuff them" We walk in to my house you can hear shouting from my parents. Then a jar come speeding through the air almost hitting Andy. "Where have you been young lady?" My mom say with a slur. " Didn't get yourself nocked up now have you." I just ignore her and lead Andy up stairs. I can hear my dad yelling but I'm not sure what about. My dad soon slammed open door he started to say how it's all my fault. I push him and he falls on his back, he's to drunk to get back up so me and Andy pack quickly and leave. "What was that all about?" He says it with a sad face. "Nothing, I really don't want to talk about it right now." He gives me knowing look and hugs me. Soon the other guys are up we are off. Andy walks out of the room to do who knows what. Then I realize I have no idea where we are going. "Hey Ashely, Where are we going?" I ask calmly "We are on our way to Ohio. We are going to be seeing Andy parents and perform three shows so we will be staying in a hotel." He says smiling "Andy told me what happened and I just want you to know I have gone through that to so if you ever want to talk about it I'm hear and willing." I smile and give him a hug. Skipping some time nothing happens. I clime into Andy's and my bunk and go to sleep. The guys are doing some last minute check but that's fine. Andy gets to bed around 1:30 in the morning and we sleep for the rest of the night.

_Author's note _

I will try to post as much as I can but I have a lot of test prep. Right now then I've got the test and some end of school trips but I will try to post if I can but around May I should be posting more often I will try to post at lest two times a week.


	4. day 4

Jinxx comes and wakes us up. He tells us we need to get our stuff ready for the hotel. Me and andy get up and get ready to get. We grab some clothes for a few days and got dressed. "Andy when are we going to your parents" I ask "Well we are about a hour away so ... Around eleven so we get there at twelve." Thinks about time really doesn't suit him. I chuckle just a little. "What so funny?" "Oh nothing." We walk up to the hotel and Jinxx already has every thing sorted he hads Andy a key to the room we are sharing with CC. We get to the room and throw are stuff by our bed and start to the car rental place. Andy gets the rental while I look around. He drives up in a black mustang it so beautiful it fits him. I get in and we start to his parents. "Find a station." Andy told me to look for a station. I scan the radio for about five minutes. I can't find anything. "Do you mind if hook my phone up?" He shakes his head and I plug my phone in the auxiliary and put Falling In Reverse's Raised By The Wolves on we pull up to a drive way. It a really nice house. He rang the door bell a man opens the door and welcomes us in. Andy and his parents catch up. I sit there and soon go off in my own world. "Hey you ok" I hear a voice say. "Lulu?" It was Andy's. "What yeah Im fine, just zoned out." "Ok" "So why are you touring with the band" the Mrs. Biersack "Well I'm not sure my self it was sort of spontaneous." I reply She looks shocked. "Oh yeah, she's Ash's cousin friend we used to hang out when we were kids." "That's so neat you found each other again." Mr. Biersack said "We need to go bye mom bye dad." Andy says "Bye Mr. and Mrs. Biersack." "Bye" at the same time. We head back to the hotel andy get ready for the show then we go. We get to the venue in about ten minutes. "Did you fun?" Jake asks "Yeah" I reply I watch the show. We go back to the hotel I'm so tired and I just change pants and go to bed in a T-shirt and sweet pants andy comes out in boxers. CC went to a bar with the other guys. I soon fall asleep.


	5. Authers note

I have decided to no longer use this website because of a little miss goody two shoes. If you would like to continue to read this fanfictions or any others that i wright please go to my qoutev the link will be below. everything will be the same but if you really coudnt understand the last chapter it has the proper stuff in it now.

the link: kittykatluvsu


End file.
